wattpadfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Jewels
This is the '''real '''article about Crystal Jewels and it's history, created by Lukeson Ashbourne. If you visited Wikifanona, you've been fooled. Crystal Jewels, also alternatively advertised as "Crystal Jewels series") in Japan, is an anime series, created by Lukeson Ashbourne, It started out as a video series in 2015, but all of the videos were lost at that time, so Lukeson ended up putting all the episodes' summaries on Wattpad. The series is divided into 8 seasons. Season 1-7 can be found here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/201662661-crystal-jewels-ssc-version, and beyond Season 8 can be found here:https://www.wattpad.com/story/201844525-crystal-jewels-ssc-version-8 History ☀https://ibb.co/pj0m6Kj Lukeson, aka Maruko Jinko, used this penname because he draws anime talented like other anime artists in Japan. When he was in 4th grade, his obsession with Pokemon have inspired him to create a series that happens to be like it, and the series is called, Shogumon. However, Lukeson have created another series, called Crystal Jewels, based on the item awarded by a Master Champion. Shogumon discontinued in 2018, and Crystal Jewels have gone big since 2017. In 2015, he created the videos with drawings, and editing them within the frames in order to make them look like they are animated, however, those videos are missing when his other computer was unavailable to use and his flash drive is broken. But wait, he knows what happened in Crystal Jewels, so he puts all the events on Wattpad, and there are approximately 190 chapters (170 chapters in 1-7, and 20 in 8). Plot Crystal Jewels Kouchu starts his journey at age 9 in Justpip Town, believing himself as a crystal bralwer. Kouchu went out and professor Shari gave kouchu the Roaracryst. Their first battle was with Sakuro Himesho, another 9-year old who stole all the Crystal Monsters from the lab and they are returned and stopped the Furious Five, an evil organization contains Julia, Kathern, Genuan, Hiyon and Katie. Kouchu meet new friends like Shauna Genga (Shanji in the Japanese version), a 9-year old girl) and now Sakuro. While on his journey, he met Marcy Kimensho a 13-year old, and her Marukas, which is now a crystal brawler who made all the brawlers' Crystal Monsters faints. He met Dustin Withness, who lost in the gym, and after he heals, he trains Kouchu for his second gym badge. Kouchu was sent a message to get to the Carbon Islands, and was drowned in the boat thanks to the hole in th boat, Kouchu and Shauna and Sakuro uses water types to surf to Jarbon Islands. When the crew arrives there, Kouchu explores the islands, which to battle trainers and their battle bases, and Kouchu meets Professor Shari and her daughter, Samantha Shari, and Kouchu and Samantha battled. Kouchu learned that Samantha is a part of the Jarbon Island League. Crystal Jewels 3 Farko Arc Kouchu and his friends made his way to Farko, Then, Marcy appeared again and they battled. After losing to Marcy again, Kouchu, Shauna and Sakuro, went to the adventure to explore the Farko region. Kouchu encounters a Mooselette again, and it is able to catch it. After two days, Kouchu went to the Farko Plateu and competes in the Farko league. He lost 1 match and got Top 16. Kouchu then went on the boat with his friends to Orbon. But the boat was sinking due to the unknown move. The boat was saved by Whooshfish, and the boat got on shore. Crystal Jewels Advanced Adventures One year later, Kouchu and his friends went on the Orbon region and met a new brawler named Emma Gorajin (Hirodana in the Japanese version), a 9-year old. She is unable to start her journey by his dad saying she's a young girl. While Emma's crying, Kouchu told her dad about what being a Crystal Brawler is. Her dad was happy for Emma. When she stopped crying, She is able to start her journey with Kouchu and his friends. He meets new rivals like Bob (Kaguna in Japanese), and Crystal Dude (Ayashin in Japanese), and Sidekick Boy (known as Stephan, Shun in Japanese). Kouchu then encounters the Plazma Five, and he and his friends dress up in a Plazma Five disguise. As Plazma Five, Kouchu met the real Plazma Five, and they were able to trust them. Once their outfits looks crooked because of the earthquake, Kouchu revealed his true identity, and his friends too. Plazma Five realized that they are Crystal Brawlers, and they were defeated. After the Plazma Five problem, Kouchu earned his fourth gym badge in Sariken City. Kouchu then realized Marcy appeared in the Orbon region to have a vacation villa there, but to earn badges instead. Kouchu later meets agents like Arthur Light (Amorikun in Japanese), and Elizabeth Yorki (Shashi in Japanese), and Garica Coni (Nakanini in Japanese). Crystal Jewels No Quitting!! Two years later, Kouchu got to the Oregon Region and come to meet up with his friends there. In their adventure in the Oregon region, they met up with Noah Kimesha (Shinoshan in Japanese version) and Sarah Kimesha (Kimeka in the Japanese version), the two siblings of the Tuntwink Town Noah and Sarah's Crystal Monster was captured by the Furious Five, and Kouchu saves them, and Noah and Sarah joined him on his journey. He caught some crystal monsters in this region, which his first one is Talap, and most of the time, it walks out of the crystal ball and travels with Kouchu. He met Dan, and was able to travel with him to Dandfordon, too. Dan travels with Kouchu, Shauna, Sakuro, Emma, Noah, and Sarah to the final round of the Oregon cup, which Kouchu and Dan won one final round. It is time for the crew to seperate and say goodbye, for now, so Kouchu and Roaracryst got caught up with the Furious Five again, but then, Dan has saved him, and Dan decided to go to Dandfordon too. Two years later, Kouchu was still in Jarbon changing his hairstyle and wore his new clothes. Crystal Jewels Mega Companions Kochu then went to the airport with the crew. Kouchu and the crew was coming to the Dandfordon Region and was ready for more badges. He then met Steven Jakoshu (Akungigi in Jathe panese version), a 9-year old Crystal Brawler. Steven joins Kouchu because he was impressed by how careful Kouchu was to his weak Crystal Monster. Kouchu went back to Justpip Town before he goes to Daro. Crystal Jewels Super! Of Life! Kouchu and his friends went to the Daro region and befriended Daisy, his rival-friend, and told him she was a part of the Daro league. Kouchu then got to Shari's lab and he was given a New CrystalDex. Kouchu lost his soul in the Devil Jin power and suck it in Koukuro bot, then, when it was destroyed, Kouchu's soul returned. Kouchu then competes in the Tower of Life to get to Natalie. All the stones are collected and Kouchu is ready for Natalie Crystal Jewels Garnet and Turquoise Kouchu and his friends are sailing to Natalie, but in the middle of the problem in the arc of getting to Natalie. Finally, they got to Natalie, they met a brawler Akura (Fugifugi in the Japanese version), and Kouchu caught his first Crystal Monster:Noroth, and he met Aroku, Garnet, Turquoise and his sister, Asuna, which Kouchu is known to be best friends too. Marcy decided to create little minions called the "Chetta Girls" to do bad stuff in order for the Marukas to succeed. Then later in the series, Kouchu met siblings Alan (Nachiro in Japanese) and Mahuna (Ashungina in Japanese). Later in the season, Kouchu was given a Rottobigin from the famous scientist, Dr.Max, Kouchu's science idol. Kouchu then met Ichigo, and after saving her, he promised to date her one day. Kouchu met his Crystal Monsters that was with Professor Shari, and plays with them. They teamed up to defeat HER because they drowned the Natalie Fury. Kouchu and his friends were on their way to Orb Island. They discovered Amethystim, and Roaracryst was able to find garnets, turquoises, and amethysts around the lair of Twogarnetisim and Twoturquoistisim. But he was attacked and he, Kouchu, Shauna, Sakuro, Emma, Noah, Sarah, Steven, Akura, Mahuna, and Alan fell in the Orb Five's traps to harm them. The crew finally met Amethysim, but there was big destruction, and once the Cheetah Girls combine all three Crystal Monsters into one, with Parcc involved, the Crystal Monster turns into a steel creature. Roaracryst and the team up with the Marukas once again to get the card from the CrystalInvestor. In the following episode, Roaracryst and the team start to fight one of the steel creature's henchmen. Due to the electric cars and shuriken card being exposed by Devil Jin and/or Puppet Sakuro, Roaracryst and Crystal Monsters are caught by Tyro, an evil scientist who created the steel monster and his plans is to conquer all the Crystal Monsters Kouchu sets himself free, and defeated the monster and saves the world. They say goodbye to Asuka, Tetsu, Alica, Asuma, Aroku, and Turquoise because Asuka is going to Farko to enter the league champs and Alica and Tetsu is going to get married in the Oregon region, and Asuna is going to Farko, and Alan and Mahuna went to pick a starter Crystal Monsters. Kouchu went back to Justpip Town to spend time with his family and friends before he goes to the Moona region. His mother received the package from Professor Shari for Kouchu, stating that Professor Shari is curious. Crystal Jewels Moon Blade Now a matured adult, Kouchu turns 20 and went to Moona region with his friends. One of Professor Shari's professor companion, Professor Kusaiku took her place and work on research for Crystal Monsters. Kouchu went to explore the Moona region. First going to the Moona Center, Kouchu meets his friends and Ichigo, then a 20-year-old named Shu, a Crystal Jewel researcher. He became Kouchu's companion to discover more Crystal Monsters. Kouchu registered for Moona, responding in his BrawlerStats that Kouchu is Level 1, and Kouchu didn't need to earn medals- but to earn different types of tokens and level up in order to challenge the Level 100 League Challenge then, Ichigo joins him. Kouchu has been participating in challenges and met Moskust, a star of the Moona League. In the series, Kouchu has met a crew of rivals: a loyal Asobi, a fun-loving, young Rinata, A crystal-brawling-loving Paruno, Picture-taking Bonica, Old, mature Renora, the smart Isabea, a brave, serious Rian, bad Bio, and the eating Eatario. Kouchu and the crew have met an all-star champion, Taroku, and all the Crystal Monsters in the Moona’s star films. Kouchu and Roaracryst have been dragged to be on TV as talk-show guests. But however, things go away once when Cheetah Girls returns with their Marukas, and the film is saved by U, an pedestrian and musician in the Moona region. In Moona, the journey cannot be easy for the brawlers when they met an scary alien called Groan, which steps in its evil side of scaring people. Z arrives in the Crystal World for the Crystal Balls and Kouchu makes a risk of saving his friends when they think that he's dead. He went to Iccryst land to look for the Moons while Shari plasn to get him back. From IM Planet adventures to Slavery, Kouchu and co overcome those situations. After that, Groan hse vanished. Later, the heroes were chased out of the Crystal World with the Universe machine to the Sun Islands, where the aggressive teacher forces them to become the Sun Stadium Crew to save Moons. While so, they were chased again to New Sunland, only to discover their beloved world is already destroyed. In order to bring back population, they have to defeat guardians of the Moon Rings. However, the world destroyed happens to be all a figment. Characters Main Characters Main Protagonist Main antagonists Furious Five Other main antagonists Episodes # Original Saga (Season 1/2015-16) # Farko saga (Season 2/2016) # Advanced Adventure saga (Season 3/2016-17) # No Quitting!! saga (Season 4/2017) # Mega Companions! (Season 5/2017-18) # Super! of Life! saga (Season 6/2018) # Garnet and Turquoise saga (Season 7/2018-19) # Moon Blade saga (Season 8/2019-present) Pre-series Season 1 (2015-16) Season 2 (2016) Season 3 (2016-17) Season 4 (2017) Season 5 (2017-18) Season 6 (2018) Season 7 (2018-19) Season 8 (2019-present) Since the rest of the seasons are quick, this season is going to be slower because there are many plotcases yet in the series. The seasons are as story sagas. Category:Wattpad Stories Category:Action Category:Fantasy